gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Artie y Mercedes
La relación entre Artie Abrams y Mercedes Jones es una relación de amistad que ambos tienen. A ambos se les conoce comunmente como Artcedes al combinar sus nombres (Art'ie/Mer'cedes). Información General Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot [[Archivo:Artie_y_Mercedes_durante_Sit_Down_You're_Rockin'_The_Boat.png|thumb|left|Artie y Mercedes durante "Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat".]] En Pilot, Artie y Mercedes audicionan para entrar a New Directions y lo logran formando parte de los 5 miembros Originales junto con Kurt, Tina y Rachel. Junto a ellos cantan su primera canción grupal Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. También cantan durante Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance En Showmance, Artie, Tina y Mercedes se acercan al Sr. Schue cuando este iba llegando a la escuela. Artie y Mercedes cantan Le Freak junto con New Directions. Mas tarde, el Sr. Schue les da los solos de Gold Digger a Mercedes y a Artie mientras que los demás hacían coros. Rachel manda a llamar a Artie, Mercedes y a los demás miembros de New Directions a una reunión para preparar otro numero y cantarlo en la asamblea, en donde cantan Push It. Acafellas thumb|Mercedes y Artie. En Acafellas, Mercedes empuja la silla de Artie cuando ambos, junto con Tina, Kurt y Finn quieren salirse de New Directions a causa de Dakota Stanley. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Mercedes y Artie, junto con Kurt y Tina, intentan adivinar que era lo que le ocurría a Quinn, hasta que Puck les dice que esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Mas tarde, Artie y Mercedes, junto con Rachel, Finn y New Directions cantan Somebody to Love frente a toda la escuela. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, apartando a las "minorías" en un grupo llamado los "Chicos de Sue", por lo que Mercedes y Artie, junto a Kurt, Santana, Matt, Tina y Mike están juntos en el grupo. Mercedes y Artie junto a los demás chicos cantan Hate on Me para Sue. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. Mash-Up En Mash-Up, Artie y Mercedes, junto a Tina y Rachel tratan de detener a Kurt de Finn, quien intentaba tirarle un Slushie a Kurt, aunque al final, Kurt se lo lanza a el mismo. Wheels [[Archivo:Artie_y_Mercedes_Proud_Mary.png|thumb|Mercedes y Artie durante "Proud Mary".]] En Wheels, luego de saber que tiene que pagar el transporte para Artie vendiendo pasteles, Mercedes le dice al Sr. Schue si no lo puede llevar su padre, luego Artie dice que no le importa si lo llevan. Mas tarde, Will le dice a los chicos que lo decepcionan por dejar que Artie baya solo con su padre, a lo que Mercedes dice que a Artie le da igual, pero Artie la contradice diciéndole que en realidad no. Finalmente, durante Proud Mary, Artie y Mercedes cantan y bailan juntos muy contentos. Ballad [[Archivo:Artie_y_Mercedes_Lean_On_Me.png|thumb|left|Artie y Mercedes cantando "Lean on Me".]] En Ballad, se pueden ver a Tina, Artie, Mercedes y Kurt hablando respecto al embarazo de Quinn en los pasillos y como todos estaban preocupados por ello. Al final, Artie y Mercedes, junto con New Directions, le cantan a Quinn y a Finn Lean on Me a modo de dueto. Durante la canción, Mercedes y Artie comparten varios momentos juntos, así como miradas y sonrisas entre ellos. Hairography En Hairography, Artie y Mercedes están sentados uno al lado del otro durante la presentación de la Jane Adams Academy de Bootylicious. Mas tarde, ambos estan sentados uno al lado del otro en la sala de coro cuando Will les dice que haran Cabellografia. Poco despues ambos cantan junto con New Directions durante la presentacon de Hair/Crazy In Love. Bad Reputation En Bad Reputation, Artie y Mercedes, junto con Tina, Kurt y Brittany, se sienten menospreciados por no estar en la Glist (Brittany porque pensaba que se merecía un mejor puesto) por lo que intentan ganar mas mala reputación cantando en la biblioteca U Can't Touch This pero no les sale bien. Segunda Temporada Duets En Duets, Artie disfrutaba cuando Mercedes y Santana cantaban River Deep - Mountain High. Blame It On The Alcohol En Blame It On The Alcohol, Mercedes empujaba a Artie mientras hablaban con Puck, Brittany y Santana acerca de la fiesta de Rachel. Ambos también cantan juntos durante Blame It (On The Alcohol). Original Song En Original Song, Artie disfrutaba mientras Mercedes cantaba Hell To The No. En alguna parte de la canción, Mercedes se acerca a Artie. New York En New York, Mercedes empuja a Artie por la ciudad de New York mientras cantaban I Love New York/New York, New York. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project thumb|Artie y Mercedes. En The Purple Piano Project, Mercedes y Artie estan sentados uno enseguida del otro en la reunion en la sala de coro. Cuando Mercedes dice que "Save lo que se siente ser el hasmereir de todos los coros", Artie dice: "Y eso es mucho decir". También se les puede ver sentados juntos en la cafeteria de la escuela. Asian F En Asian F, Mercedes audiciona para la obra West Side Story con la canción Spotlight. Durante la presentación se puede ver a Artie disfrutando de la canción. Artie, Emma y Shannon no toman una desición acerca de quien seria Maria; Rachel o Mercedes. Debido a esto hacen otra audición en donde ambas cantan la misma canción, Out Here on My Own. Al final, deciden que ambas sean Maria, pero en diferentes horarios, Mercedes no acepta ya que sabe que cantó mejor que Rachel, y les pregunta el por qué no quieren herir sus sentimientos, Artie le dice que no haga eso por orgullo, a lo que Mercedes responde que si es orgullo. Mercedes se va y Artie le da el papel de Maria a Rachel. Canciones Duetos *''Lean on Me'' de Bill Withers. (Ballad) *''Hair/Crazy in Love'' de Hair/''Beyoncé feat. Jay-Z''. (Hairography) Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'' de Guys & Dolls. Cantada con Rachel, Kurt y Tina. (Pilot) (No Lanzada) *''Le Freak'' de Chic. Cantada con New Directions. (Showmance) (No Lanzada) *''Gold Digger'' de Kanye West ft. Jamie Foxx. Cantada con Will. (Showmance) *''Push It'' de Salt-n-Pepper. Cantada con Finn, Rachel y Tina. (Showmance) *''Somebody to Love'' de Queen. Cantada con Finn y Rachel. (The Rhodes Not Taken) *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) *''Proud Mary'' de Creedence Clearwater Revival. Cantada con Tina. (Wheels) *''Imagine'' de John Lennon. Cantada con Finn y Rachel. (Hairography) *''Jump'' de Van Halen. Cantada con Finn y Rachel. (Mattress) *''Smile'' de Charlie Chaplin. Cantada con Finn y Rachel. (Mattress) *''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' de The Rolling Stones. Cantada con Finn y Rachel. (Sectionals) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin''' de Journey. Cantada con Finn, Puck, Kurt y Rachel. (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin''' de Journey. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana y Kurt. (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' de Lulu. Cantada con Finn, Tina, Rachel, Kurt y Santana. (Journey) ;Segunda Temporada *''Empire State of Mind'' de Jay-Z featuring. Alicia Keys. Cantada con Rachel, Finn, Puck y Santana. (Audition) *''Forget You'' de Cee-Lo Green. Cantada con Holly y Santana. (The Substitute) *''Welcome Christmas'' de How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Cantada con Rachel. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Blame It (On The Alcohol)'' de Jamie Foxx ft. T-Pain. Cantada con Puck y Santana. (Blame It On The Alcohol) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' de Madonna/''On the Town''. Cantada con Finn, Santana, Rachel y Brittany. (New York) ;Tercera Temporada *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' de Hairspray. Cantada con Kurt, Tina, Finn y Rachel. (The Purple Piano Project) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Finn, Blaine, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Tina y Puck. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Black or White'' de Michael Jackson. Cantada con Kurt, Rachel y Santana. (Michael) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly '' de Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/''R. Kelly''. Cantada con Finn, Blaine, Santana y Rachel. (On My Way) *''My Love Is Your Love'' de Whitney Houston. Cantada con Kurt y Blaine. (Dance With Somebody) *''Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'' de Guys & Dolls. Cantada con Rachel, Kurt y Tina. (Goodbye) (No Lanzada) Coros juntos ;Segunda Temporada *''Tik Tok'' de Ke$ha. Coros junto con New Directions para Brittany. (Blame It On The Alcohol) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Hate on Me'' de Jill Scott. Cantada por Mercedes. (Throwdown) *U Can't Touch This de MC Hammer (Bad Reputation) ;Tercera Temporada *Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson (Asian F) *Out Here On My Own by the cast of Fame (Asian F) *Bamboleo/Hero by Gipsy Kings/Enrique Inglesias (The Spanish Teacher) *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction (Prom-asaurus) *In My Life by The Beatles (Goodbye) *Forever Young by Rod Steward (Goodbye) Curiosidades *Usualmente Mercedes empuja la silla de Artie por los pasillos. Galería Tina,_Kurt,_Mercedes_y_Artie_Ballad.png|Tina, Kurt, Mercedes y Artie. Proud_Mary.jpg|Proud Mary. GLE 608 At Last Musical Number tagged 1280x720 402156099914.jpg|At Last. Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Artie Categoría:Relaciones de Mercedes